In My Sister's Eyes
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: Bones has agreed to become the gaurdian of her 14 year old half-sister! Lot's of BB action and Parker cuteness!
1. Cassandra Brennan

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (ouch, that was painful)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (ouch, that was painful)

Feedback: Yes please! But be nice, I tend to get a little too defensive.

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first Bones fanfic. I've been reading a lot of them lately and I really wanted to write one of my own. (This explains the need to sit up at 11 and begin the first few chapters.) I don't know anything about anthropology or csi work or the foster care system. I know that most of the foster care stuff will be wrong, but I just tried to do it formally but quickly. I have only seen up to the episode "The Man in the Cell". So this will probably take place right after season one's finally. That should be it...

**BONES**

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked up as her partner entered.

"I don't have time for a new case," she informed him before he could ask.

"I'm hurt Bones, you think I only come to you when I have a decomposing body? I can't just come to say hi?" Booth retorted holding a hand to his heart and giving her his charm smile.

"More often than not you are here about a case…" Brennan began only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Both turned around to find a woman and young teen standing in the doorway. The woman was in a dark blue suit and heels. She had light blonde hair and soft hazel eyes. The girl, to Booth's surprise, bore a remarkable resemblance to Bones. She had wavy chestnut hair and curious blue-grey eyes. Booth caught her gaze and all he saw was pain, he saw that look in Bones more than he cared too.

"Hello," the woman said smiling. "I'm looking for Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"I'm Dr. Brennan," Bones said curious as to who this was. "This is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, I'm Elizabeth Kent with Child Protective Services," she introduced stepping forward.

"Why are you here?" Brennan asked bluntly. The edge to her voice told Booth that CPS worker brought back bad memories for her.

"Well, Dr. Brennan, I don't know if you were aware of this," she said leading the girl over to the desk. "But you have a sister, a younger sister. Dr. Brennan, this is your half-sister, Cassandra Brennan." Brennan looked at her shocked, even Booth was speechless for once in his life.

"That's impossible…," Brennan started.

"Actually, it's not. Your father contacted us, albeit we never saw him, he gave us her birth certificate," she handed Brennan the document from her purse. It stated that one, Cassandra Joy Brennan, was born to a Sara Leanne Rider and Matthew Russell Brennan on July 19, 1993. She handed the paper to Booth and looked back up at the CPS worker. Her _sister_ was looking at the floor.

"So, um, why is she in foster care and not with her mother?" there was no need to ask why she wasn't with her father.

"When Cassie was four her mother brought her to us after her boyfriend beat her, she gave up parental rights and she has been in our care ever since," she told her patiently. "Since then she has been in five homes, four have been abusive, at the last one she was raped." Booth winced and Bones paled. Elizabeth continued her story," Shortly after we removed her a week ago your father called and told us his story. Knowing this we were able to track you down. As the only stable relative you are able to take Cassie from foster care," Elizabeth finished.

"What about Russ?"

"On parole," she replied. Brennan sat there in shock. She was asking her to raise a 14 year old girl, her sister. For the first time since they arrived Cassie looked up and Brennan knew what she had to do, those haunted, pleading eyes made her decision for her.

"Alright," Brennan said causing Booth to turn and look at her as if she had gone insane. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to sign some forms and then she's all yours," Elizabeth told her happily. She pulled the paperwork from her bag and handed it to Brennan.

"Cassie, why don't you go out to my car and get your things?" Elizabeth asked handing the younger girl her keys. Once she was out of earshot Elizabeth turned to them.

"You need to know that Cassie hasn't said a word since we took her away from the last house. The only reason we haven't had a trial is the guy confessed. The psychiatrist we sent her to said she may talk again or she may not. Also she needs to be taken to a doctor again for a follow-up in the next week or so." Cassie came back into the room with two military style bags. She sat both of them next to the couch. Brennan handed the paper work back and Elizabeth glanced over it.

"Alright," Elizabeth said placing them in her bag again. "I'll be back sometime next week to see how things are going. It was nice to meet you," she said nodding at Brennan and Booth. "Bye Cassie." Cassie nodded and watched her leave. Booth looked at Brennan and saw that she realized what she had just done.

"It's going to be ok Bones," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked up into his eyes. "I've gotta go," he told her a little louder so Cassie could hear. "Want to meet at Sid's for dinner?"

"Sure," Brennan replied. "I think I need to go see Angela," she said getting up. "I'll be back," she told Cassie who was looking at the copy of her book she had left on her coffee table. Cassie nodded and opened the book. Booth laid a hand on her arm once they were out of the office.

"I meant it when I said it would be ok."

"I just volunteered to take care of a 14 year old," she told herself more than him. "I'm not good with kids and I just agreed to raise one."

"Your great with kids Bones," Booth assured her. "I know Parker loves you." Bones smiled at him. "I've got to go, but I'll see you both tonight?"

"Yeah, around 7:00?"

"Ok, 7:00. Oh and I have Parker tonight. He'll be excited to see you again."

"I'd love to see him again too," Bones told him smiling up at him.

"See ya tonight," Booth said heading off toward the exit. Brennan took a deep breath and went to see Angela.

Hmm..I think this is a good place to end it for now. What do you think? I think I got Booth ok, but I don't think I got Brennan till the end there. Hope you like it! If anyone has any suggestions as to the story line please fill free to send them to me! I have some idea of some things I want to happen, but it's going to be kinda shaky till I know where I want to go with this! Thanks. 5-b-5

-Phoenix


	2. Reactions

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. (Is it as painful for everyone else to say that as it is for me?)

Thank you for making this the quickest I have gotten this many reviews!! I thought I would get two at most so thanks for making me so happy!! 'Specially those who reviewed..

Authors Note: Ok, here is Angela's reaction. This isn't as good as it probably should be but I'm so tired and its about 1:00am. Enjoy!:)

Chapter 2: Reactions

Brennan found Angela working on a sketch of one of the World War 2 victims she had asked her to do.

"Hey sweetie, I'm not done with the sketch just yet...what's wrong?" she asked quickly, noting her friends scared look.

"I have a sister," Brennan blurted out.

"You what?" Angela asked getting up. A slow grin spread across her face. "When did you find this out?"

"Twenty minutes ago," Brennan said looking at the clock on the wall as she and Angela took seats on Angela's couch.

"Wow, this is big," Angela looked at her. "Tell me everything."

"Technically she's my half-sister. She's 14 and has brown hair with blue eyes. She's been in foster care since she was four and her mother's boyfriend abused her. Her mother gave up parental rights. She's been in five different homes and was abused in four of them. In the last she was raped and she hasn't said a word since," Brennan told her quickly only pausing for a breath before she told her the biggest part. "I just agreed to be her guardian."

"Really?!" Angela asked shocked. "You who doesn't want kids and avoids having any contact with them just agreed to take care of a 14 year old?"

"Yes," Brennan said waiting for Angela to tell her she was nuts or to go see a shrink.

"That's great," Angela said hugging her. "Sweetie, this will be so good for you."

"How so?"

"You always missed having your family around and now you have a younger sister living with you. One to steal your clothes and talk about boys with, though anything you tell her must be told to me. You can go out shopping and do everything that you missed growing up." What Angela said made since. She had missed her family and now she could make up for that (a little) with her sister who, from the sound of it, had been worse off in the other homes than she would be with her.

"Thanks Angela," Brennan said hugging her best friend. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course!" They got up and went back to Brennan's office. Cassie was still sitting on the couch, book in hand, she was several chapters in already.

"Cassie," Brennan called and the girl looked up. Angela readily saw the family resemblance. "This is my best friend Angela Montenegro. She works here at the Jeffersonian too as our forensic artist."

"It's nice to meet you Cassie," Angela said remembering that the girl hadn't said a word since the incident at the last home. Cassie smiled brightly at her and nodded her hello before her eyes turned back to the book. Angela smirked mischievously at Brennan. "Cassie," she looked back up, "you're going to need some new things for when you move in to Bren's right?" the teen shrugged in response and looked guiltily at the floor. Aww... sweet she doesn't want Brennan to have to spend money on her. "Well how about we go to lunch at the mall and pick up a few things?"

"That sounds good to me," Bones commented looking at her sister. Cassie smiled the sweet little half smile that was quickly becoming familiar to her and nodded.

"Let's go then…" Angela said smiling brightly.

She loved shopping.

--

Well, there you have it, a whole new chapter for you! That's probably the quickest update I've ever done!  I hope you enjoyed it! I can't believe I have 16 reviews already!!yah!! Anyone who's ever seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer knows that Angel's little half smile is what made every girl fall for him..(including his SOULMATE BUFFY!)..HARD. Wanna know who played Angel?? Our very own Special Agent Seeley Booth!! :) I wanted Booth to keep his charm smile so Cassie gets his special half smile for this fic!! Oh, and for those who want Cassie to open up ( specially requested Booth) I'm tellin' ya it wont be much longer..possibly next chappie!! Which will also include the cute, the adorable, PARKER BOOTH!! I just love the kid!3

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story!! You have inspired me to write my next chappie by tonight! If I have enough reviews by tomorrow I'll put it up too!! Love ya lots!

next chappie will be longer I promise...these are so short!!

-Phoenix


	3. Meeting the Guys

Disclaimer: There not mine..cept Cassie!!

I' can't believe I have 25 reviews already!! Here's the nexty chappie for ya! I'm gonna go start on chappie 4.

-Phoenix

Chapter 3: Meeting the Guys

Booth watched Parker color a picture in the new coloring book he had bought him. His son had told him that this picture was for Dr. Bones and he had been quick to assure him that Bones liked dinosaurs. He stopped watching Parker when he heard the door open. Bones walked in quickly followed by Cassie, who was now in new clothes that was sure to be Angela's doing.

"Hey," he called motioning them to the usual table. Parker looked up with a squeal of delight and took off toward Bones.

"Dr. Bones!!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Hi Parker," she said returning the hug. "Parker I'd like you to meet someone," she picked him up and turned to Cassie. "This is my sister Cassie; she's going to be living with me now."

"Hi Cassie," the excited little boy exclaimed. As far as he was concerned anyone related to Bones was the coolest! They sat down; Booth and Parker on one side and Brennan and Cassie on the other.

"So what did you two do after I left?" Booth asked as Parker hurriedly put the finishing touches on his picture.

"Angela took us shopping to get some stuff she said we 'had to have'," Bones said as Sid placed their food in front of them. "Thanks Sid." Cassie looked mildly surprised when he placed food in front of her but said nothing.

"Well, that's Angela for you," Booth replied taking a bite. "Of course that was probably a good idea. Did she talk you into getting a TV?"

"Yes," Brennan admitted. "We got two TVs actually, one for the living room and one for Cassie's new room."

"Cassie," Parker began, "Do you like dinosaurs?"

"I love dinosaurs," Cassie replied to Brennan and Booth's surprise. "Which is your favorite?"

"The T-Rex, cause he's the biggest!" Cassie told him grinning.

"That's my favorite too!" Parker exclaimed excitedly. "Dr. Bones knows all about dinosaurs. She works at the Jef-er-son-an"

"Close enough," Booth muttered to Bones who smiled in reply.

"Do you wanna color a dinosaur picture with me?" Parker asked her holding up the dinosaur coloring book.

"Parker, you need to let Cassie eat first," Booth explained to his son.

"I'll color a picture with you after we finish, Kay?" Cassie told him.

"Ok," Parker agreed and began wolfing down his fries.

"Slowly," Booth cautioned and Parker slowed down a little. Cassie smiled at the little boys antics and began to eat her food too.

"Do you like it?" Booth asked. "Sid has a knack for bringing people the food they want so you never have to order."

"Yeah, it's really good."

"So how did you enjoy spending the day with the squint squad?" Booth asked.

"Squint squad?" Cassie asked raising one eyebrow in amusement.

"That's what he calls the team at the Jeffersonian. It's FBI speak for scientist because he thinks we squint a lot," Brennan explained.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker said drawing her attention to him. "I colored you a picture." The little boy handed her a picture of a green t-rex. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it Parker," she assured him. "I'll put it up in my office." Parker beamed with pride.

"So Cassie, what do you like to do?" Booth questioned charm smile in place.

"I like drawing and writing," she said after a minute, "and babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Booth asked surprised he'd never heard anyone say that they liked to baby-sit.

"Yeah, I'm really good with little kids. I've been babysitting for a woman whose two youngest are two and half and one; Alex and Gracie.

"Have you ever had five year olds?"

"Yeah," Cassie said. "Chloe, she's going to be six this year."

"Daddy," Parker interrupted, "Can Cassie be my new babysitter?"

"Why don't you ask bud?" Booth replied smiling at his son.

"Cassie, can you be my new babysitter?" Parker asked her using his own charm smile, exactly identical to his father's.

"If you want me too," Cassie told him her cheeks slightly flushed with pleasure.

"Yah!! Daddy she said yes!'

"I heard bud," Booth said ruffling his son's hair.

"Can we color now?" Parker asked pointing to his empty plate.

"Sure," Booth told him. He really wanted to talk to Bones to see how she was handling the whole situation, but he couldn't with Cassie and Parker there. Cassie looked from him to Bones and back then at Parker.

"Parker lets color at the counter. That way we can surprise them with our picture."

"Ok," they little boy said excitedly cramming his crayons back in their box. "We're going to sit at the counter daddy."

"Ok bud, be good." Cassie led Parker out of ear shot and Booth looked at Bones.

"Is she psychic of something?"

"There's no such thing," Brennan began but Booth cut her off before she could get started.

"I know, I know… So how are you?" Booth asked her seriously.

"I'm ok actually. She's a really good kid. It's going to take a little while, but I think it may work out," she smiled really pleased that it was going so well.

"I'm glad Bones," Booth replied. He was pleased that now she wasn't alone in that apartment. "Have you thought about where you're going to send her to school?"

"No," Brennan said biting her lip. "I don't really know a lot about her yet." Booth reached down into Parker's bag and pulled out a file.

"I pulled this for you," he told her. "I thought it might help. She's really smart. Like Zach smart and she would probably do well in one of those private schools you guys like so much."

"Yes," Brennan began scanning the file, "but would she like it there? Not all smart kids like being at a private school."

"Well, it's something for you two to talk about," Booth replied shrugging.

"Thanks Booth," Brennan said smiling at him. "It means a lot. I really want this to work out."

"I know you do Bones," he said taking her hand, "I know you do."

--

Wow, the end of chapter three I think it's a little longer the other two. I wrote this just before we went to my little sister's softball practice. So I had little kids on the brain. I really hope I got Parker right; you'll need to tell me what you think. I really do baby-sit for a woman (my little sister's softball coach) whose two youngest are Alex (2 and ½) and Gracie (1). I kinda based Parker on Alex (although Alex is a girl, Alex is short for Alexis) cause for her age Alex is really advanced. I had Cassie start talking with Parker cause he's got that cute, innocent thing going on. When she started talking was a big part that I figure Booth and Brennan wouldn't play up…but…I'm going to have some nice sister bonding in the next chapter and I think I may have them talk about why she started when she did. Srry, if that's confusing! Oh, before I forget. I know the whole "Can she be my babysitter thing" was random, but I need a way for them to bond more and as a five year old he's old enough to understand what a babysitter does? Right? Well…review...review…review!!

-Phoenix


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I still don't own them (I think you know that, but there's this guy in a black suit telling I have to write it…)

Feedback: Of course!! (You guys are the best at it!!)

Author's note: Ok, so I forgot to mention that this fic takes place right before school starts back up… say, end of July, early August. Again I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! I love the feedback I always get from you!!

Chapter 4: Nightmares

Once they were back in the car they settled into a comfortable silence. Parker had loved playing with them and wanted to see them again soon and Booth had invited them to come over the next day.

"I like them," Cassie said turning to Brennan. "Parker's sweet and Booth's really great with him."

"Yeah, he is. Do you want to rent a movie or something?" Brennan suggested nervously. There was inevitably going to be nothing to talk about once they got home and, as everyone was always telling her, her social skills were non existent.

"Sure," Cassie said smiling reassuringly. "How about... oh, you might like Silence of the Lambs?"

"What's it about?" Brennan asked skeptically.

"There's this guy called Hannibal Lector. He's a psychiatrist and a cannibal. He's in prison, but he's the only one who can help them find Buffalo Bill, a serial killer. This FBI agent comes and asks him to help her but he will only help her if she tells him about herself. It's a really good movie!" Cassie ranted obviously a big fan.

"Ok, we'll go by the movie store and get it," Brennan said intrigued. It sound like it may be a movie she would enjoy.

Once they got home they began to watch the movie. Lector's character was brilliantly played. Both Anthony Hopkins and Jodie Foster were really good and Brennan thoroughly enjoyed it. Cassie dozed off near the end and was asleep by the time the credits rolled around. Brennan cleared away their popcorn and soda glasses before she moved to wake Cassie up.

"Cassie," she whispered, "Cassie…" Cassie opened her eyes and looked up. "We need to get to bed."

"Ok," she replied still half asleep. Brennan walked to her room with her and made sure she was settled before walking back to her room to get ready herself.

She had just fallen asleep when she heard someone scream. Bolting up she ran to Cassie's room to find her twisting and turning in her sleep. The screams had become silent whimpers as Cassie struggled against some un-seen assailant. Brennan walked over to her side and held her hand. She stopped turning, but the small whimpers continued. Brennan didn't know what to do, this wasn't her thing. She wasn't good at comforting people…but Booth was! She ran to the living room and picked up the phone. It was probably the fastest she had ever dialed anyone's number, but she was scared. She felt like crying, she hated seeing Cassie like this, but she didn't know how to make it stop.

"Booth," his sleepy voice came from the other end.

"I don't know how to make it stop!!" she exclaimed close to tears. "She's crying and I can't make it stop..."

"Bones? Slow down… who won't stop crying?"

"Cassie, she's having a nightmare and she's screaming and crying and tossing and I don't know how to make it stop."

"She hasn't woken up yet?"  
"No!! She's still asleep."

"Ok, go in and just hold her. Whisper comforting things to her… heck, sing to her if you have too. She should settle down and then she'll be ok," he told her calmly. "It's just a nightmare, with what she's been through their bound to happen."

"Ok, ok, thanks Booth," Brennan replied gratefully.

"You're welcome Bones. I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"See you tomorrow," she said hanging up.

She quietly walked back into Cassie's room, but she found Cassie awake now. She hadn't asked Booth how to deal with her awake!! _Stay calm_, she told herself. _It's bound to be about the same thing?_

Cassie hadn't seen her because she was crying into her pillow. She looked up when she heard footsteps and saw Brennan. Brennan quietly sat down on the bed.

"Sorry," Cassie whispered and Brennan was suddenly sure it wasn't the same.

"It's ok," Brennan told her. She placed her hand over Cassie's. "I sometimes get nightmares about when Booth was hurt, or about something that happened on other cases. Angela says it helps to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Cassie replied unsure. Brennan nodded; she knew what Cassie was talking about.

"I know Booth always pries things out of me and I feel much better," Brennan offered. Cassie looked at their hands for a moment.

"When I was four mom had this boyfriend. I didn't like him cause they were always out together for long periods of time and when they did come back they were drunk. Once, awhile after he moved in, I had a nightmare and I wet the bed. He got mad and said that if I couldn't keep my clothes or things clean then I wouldn't get them at all. He tore them off and started hitting me. The next thing I remember I was in the hospital and mom was telling me that I was going with this lady and she was so sorry. I went with the CPS worker to the next house; it didn't take long for her to find me one. I didn't like it there because they already had a kid and they spoiled him, but I was locked in a room. Most of the time they forgot to feed me, when they did remember me it was to hit me. They next house was actually really good. They were nice and I was really happy there. Then they died in a car accident. After that it was one house after another, all the same, until the last one. It was ok at first, but then their son started coming in my room late at night. He…" she couldn't talk for a minute. "He raped me at least five times. It was awful, I felt like I would never be clean again. He wasn't sorry about it either. He bragged when the police questioned him," Cassie finished tears silently running down her cheeks. Looking back up at Brennan she looked like a scared little girl. Brennan felt this urge to protect her from everything, and to hit the little jerk who had done this to her sister! She wrapped her arms around Cassie and let her cry.

"I don't think anything I say could make you feel any better, but I promise that I'll try to protect you the best I can so you never have to feel that way again," she told her brushing a stray lock of brunette hair out of Cassie's beautiful blue-grey eyes. Cassie nodded and laid her head on Brennan's shoulder.

"I guess we should get some sleep if we're going to go over to Parker and Booth's tomorrow?" Cassie finally said moving away and straightening the covers. Brennan smiled and kissed Cassie's forehead.

"Goodnight Cassie," Brennan said getting up and going toward the door.

"Night Tempe," Cassie said lying back down. "You're a great big sister. I'm glad I get to stay here."

"I'm glad you get to stay here too," Brennan replied smiling and clicking off the light. She lay back down in her bed and drifted off to sleep still smiling.

--

Wow, that was probably the longest chapter so far!! I tried to write Cassie like what I would do in her place, but I also had to write Brennan kinda like that too. Big sisters just instinctively want to protect their little sisters. (At least I always want to..) They comfort them after nightmares and sometimes you just hold them. I do that with my sister a lot. We share a room so if she has a nightmare I'm the first to know. More often than not it ends with her sleeping in my bed and I usually get stuck on the edge. I really hope you like it. I have no personally experience with the stuff Cassie's going through so it's just what I've learned from Law and Order SVU.

As always…review…review…review!!

-Phoenix

Warning: Author's Note CONT...

-Ok, so besides my usual end of chapter rap up I had to write this. I'm kinda stuck on chappie five..which is why I'm postin chapter 4 today. I was hoping I could get some more reviews to help me out. I didn't get as many reviews on the last chappie and I was kinda worried...till I read it over and realized it wasn't as good as I think this one is! What would you like to see happen in upcoming chapters?? I know I want to get Brennan and Booth together and while I have an idea for chapter five it's really more of I'm going to babysit and Alex is on my mind... What would you like to see Cassie and Brennan do? Would you like to see them bonding? Or see Cassie and Angela plotting to get Brennan and Booth together??Wow, just getting all this out has already given me at least the next to chapters or maybe just the next chapter, but I really want everyone to enjoy this so send me some feed back please!! I'll beg, bribe, and plead if I have too!! E-mail me or AIM me!! It's , or Lorelai1338 on AIM...heck, you could probably get in touch with me on facebook!! ( Phoenix Leanne ) Love you guys lots!!3

-Phoenix


	5. The Summons

I'm sore, bruised, limping, and in more pain than I thought possible; but I survived soccer camp!! Srry it's taken so long to get this up. I got a call to go babysit Gracie at her mom's work for the past couple of days and I had soccer camp in the evenings so I didn't have time to get on; then I looked on my computer for the chapter and it was gone!! I tried looking for my notes on it and their gone too!! So I'm kinda writing this based on what I remember...it's not much,but next chappie will definitely be longer!! Srry for spelling or grammar mistakes...I'm not very good at that kind of stuff. That's it I think..on with da story...

srry..this takes place about two and half months after the last chappie...

Chapter 5: The Summons

It started out like any other day for the Brennan sisters. The got up and got dressed and ready for school/work. They made the usual stop by Starbucks for coffee on the way to drop Cassie off. At school Cassie's boyfriend, Alex who she calls Xander, was waiting for them. He got up and said hello to Temperance, he took Cassie's books and promised to drop her off at the Jeffersonian as usual after school. He placed one arm protectively around her shoulders and they walked in to school. Temperance made her way to work were she spent most of the morning doing the last of the paperwork for the last case and starting on the civil war victims that had been pushed aside in the haste to finish the last case. It wasn't long after she began the second one of the day before Cassie and Alex showed up. Cassie dropped her backpack and books off in Brennan's office and swiped her card to gain entrance to the platform.

"Hey, how was school?" Angela asked spotting the teens. Cassie shrugged.

"It was alright, new case?" she asked hopefully.

"No, civil war veteran," Angela said smiling in amusement. Cassie and Brennan were so much alike. Cassie was even following in her sister's footsteps and working toward becoming a forensic anthropologist. "I thought you two were going to the movies tonight?" It was Angela's opinion that Cassie had to be dating Booth-in-training. Alex had shaggy brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, and strong muscled shoulders. He played for the school football team and was hoping to become an FBI agent when he was out of college. He also held the same beliefs as Booth did on chivalry. His mother had died two years ago and it was her who had taught him to always respect women. The boy was in almost every respect Booth Jr.

"We are but not till later," Cassie said pulling on her lab coat and grabbing a pair of latex gloves. She got the concentrated look that Brennan always did and bent over the body. Brennan herself smilied and watched her sister work only making feather light touches when she need to and never COMPRIMSING EVIDENCE. Cassie looked up at her after she was done. "Male, between 17-20 years, COD gun shot to the head, but he was also shot in the leg about three months before death."

"Two months, but correct," Brennan said smiling proudly. Another card was scanned and footsteps sounded on the clean lab floor.

"Turning her into a squint already Bones?"

"Absolutely," Brennan retorted sharing a grin with Cassie. Booth rolled his eyes, he was about to comment when a another voice interrupted them.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan," a security guard called. "There's someone in your office waiting to see you. He said it was important."

"Thank you," Brennan told him and began to strip off her gloves. Cassie looked at her and raised one eyebrow in question. Brennan shook her head and shrugged. She didn't have any meetings scheduled for today. Cassie watched her sister walk into her office and greet the man waiting there. He handed her a some papers and said something else. Cassie watched Brennan read the papers over in shock. Then she looked up at Cassie. She came back out and swiped her card once more.

"What did he want?" Booth asked worried at the look on Brennan's face. Sister faced sister, blue eyes meet blue.

"Cassie's mom is filing for custody."

--

Well there's chappie five. I'm about two or three scenes into chappie six. (Which I wrote out instead of typed thank goodness or that would be gone too!!) Next will be the first court appearance and you'll meet Cassie's mom. I know everyone really wants some BB action (I just decided instead of BB I'm gonna say Semper cause its a cool word, is a combination of their names, and means always!!:) Anyway, I probably will save that till after the trial..which is probably gonna be three chappies at most. However, there will be lots of sister bonding, squint bonding, Parker bonding, and Booth bonding!! Review, Review, Review!!

-Phoenix

P.S.- "I'm Hot Blooded, check it and see..I've got a fever of a 103. Come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded..I'm hot blooded!" I love that song!! That scene was amazing and I went out and got the song on CD!! lol. Just a random comment...:p


	6. Why Now?

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again?

Feedback: I'm now part of the review addicts anonymous…feed my addiction pleeeeaaaasssseeee!!

Author's note: Hey, so here's chapter 6 as promised. I'm such a roll I decided I'm going to try to have the court scenes all done by Monday. Hopefully they'll be up before or on Monday after school. If you haven't already, you guys need to go check out the companion piece I wrote to this. It's called "Stacie's Mom", yes it's after that really annoying song. It was stuck in my head all night last night and a fluffy BB one-shot was just begging to be written! So, now on with chapter 6…

Chapter 6: Why Now?

"No," was the only word that came to Cassie's mind when Brennan gave her the news. Peeling off her latex gloves she threw them in a chair on her way to Brennan's office. Within minutes they heard the first strains of Jon Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" floating through the closed office door. Cassie's sketch pad was out and her pencil was flying over the paper, taking out the anger with each stroke till it finally slowed as she began to process what had just occurred.

"But, but I thought her mother gave up her parental rights when Cassie was four?" Angela asked incredulously. "You can't file for custody if you've given up your rights can you?" Booth took the document from Brennan's hand and looked it over.

"She's also filing for wrongful termination of parental rights. According to this she's saying that the CPS workers had no right to take Cassie from her in the first place because she hadn't abused Cassie, her boyfriend had," Booth told them quickly glancing up at Bones. "She's got a good case for it."

"But they can't take Cassie away," Brennan began all logical reasoning gone when she heard that there was a chance she might lose her baby sister. "They can't, she's only been here two months. She just got settled, she's doing so well here. There has to be something we can do Booth… I can't lose her. I just can't," Brennan told him looking up into his deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"I know Bones," Booth replied taking her in his arms. "I know."

Alex muttered something to Angela about calling later and Angela made up a sketch that still had to be done so that they could give the two sometime alone. Brennan sighed and pulled herself away from Booth.

"I have to talk to Cassie. We need to get a lawyer and get ready for court."

"I'll ask around about a good lawyer. You just go talk to your sister Bones. You're going to need each other now more than ever," Booth advised her. Brennan nodded and took a deep breath before going back to her office. Cassie had since put down her pencil and was now sitting down on the couch, clutching tightly at a pillow on her lap. She looked up at Brennan when she entered and gave her a small smile. Brennan immediately noticed that those fierce blue eyes that she loved so much were red-rimmed and teary. Sitting down beside her Temperance pulled her sister into her arms much like Booth had done with her just moments ago. Cassie placed her head on Brennan's lap as her sister pushed back her auburn locks.

"Why now?" Cassie asked looking up at Tempe. "Why after almost 11 years of neglect does she want to play parent? Why does she want to take me back when I'm the happiest I've ever been?"

"I don't know, Cass," Brennan confided starring down at her little sister. "I don't know."

--

So, who's as excited as I am to begin the court proceedings? Or see what Cassie's mom is like? Who will Cassie get to stay with? All this and more in the next three chapters. Again I'm sorry this one is so short. I can't help it if there are so many good ways to end a chapter!! Seriously though, the next chappie will have the meeting with the lawyer, bonding before court, and the actual first court appearance!! How's that for a cliffy, huh? Please keep reviewing!! It' my new addiction and if I don't get enough I'm less inspired to write. I've learned how to motivate my muse….lots of good reviews!!

-Phoenix


	7. Court pt 1

Haha, this is what happens when I've had no sleep...lol.

Disclaimer: I'm not going over this again…

Feedback: Is a must! (Also see warning in chappie 1)

Author's Note:

Wanted-

Position: Muse

Must be: Reliable, hard working, easily handle extreme pressure, able to deal with excessive re-writes, and must always remember that the first is usually the best.

Seriously, my muse must be some sort of flake for leaving me like this. I haven't been hit with an idea all week! So this is my pathetic attempt at writing a chapter without her… (Cringes as she remembers the Charmed epi where their muses left them…brightens when she suddenly remembers ending…) maybe it won't be too bad after all…

Chapter 7: Proceedings pt. 1

It didn't take long for Booth to track down a respectable custody lawyer, recommended by none other than Caroline Julian. After she finished up at the lab Brennan and Cassie headed over to the diner to meet with Booth and meet their new attorney.

When they first arrived at the diner they both looked around for Booth and the lawyer, finally finding them at a table near the window. Spotting them Booth waved them over and paused the conversation he had been having with the lawyer.

"Michael Warren, I'd like you to meet Dr. Temperance Brennan and her sister Cassandra Brennan," he introduced, "Bones, Cassie, this is Michael Warren he's the best custody attorney around."

"Thank you Agent Booth, but I don't know if I would say I was the best," Michael joked turning to the sisters. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Brennan and you to Cassandra. I've heard a lot about you."

"It's very nice to meet you to Mr. Warren," Brennan said shaking his outstretched hand.

"You shouldn't listen to Booth; he's biased," Cassie remarked sitting down opposite the agent.

"Hey… well, alright. Maybe I am a little biased," Booth conceded nodding at the younger girl. Cassie gave him a small grin.

"May I see the summons?" Michael asked. Brennan nodded and reaching into her bag and pulling out the documents. Michael read them thoroughly as the waitress took Cassie and Tempe's orders. When she had left he looked back up, his face grim but determined.

"Well, it won't be easy. We'll definitely have to put up a good fight, but I think we stand a chance of winning," he announced to them. Brennan and Booth immediately brightened, but Cassie looked at the lawyer doubtfully.

"You think so?" Booth asked as the waitress set the food down in front of Cassie and Brennan.

"Yes. Because while they have a good argument we have the key factor in this case on our side," Michael told them confidently. Brennan looked at him suspiciously.

"What would that be?"

"Your sister," he stated calmly. "Cassie is old enough to decide for herself who she wants to live with and the judge will most likely consider her opinion more important than most of the stuff that either lawyer brings up. One phrase you will here many more times through out this trial is 'what's best for the child'; in this case the 'child' is more than capable of deciding who she wants to live with." Both Brennan and Booth thought that this made sense only Cassie seemed to pick up on something else.

"But this isn't just a custody case. It's to decide whether or not the CPS worker's took me away unlawfully."

"Can you think of any time when you were still with your mother that she hurt you in some way? Some reason that the CPS workers would have taken you away for?"

"Plenty," Cassie answered quietly. Brennan reached out and put her hand over her sister's.

"Well then, we'll use those memories to back up our case. Right now we need to focus on tomorrow's hearing. It's fairly simple…"

"All rise, court is now in session. The honorable judge Richard Wilkinson presiding," the baliff announced to the small court room. Everyone stood and waited for the judge to make his way to the bench before sitting back down.

"What's first," he asked his court clerk.

"The Brennan custody case, sir."

"Ok, is the child here today?" he asked looking out into the court room. Cassie stood slowly.

"Yes your honor," she said quietly sitting back down beside Booth quickly as she felt her mother's gaze upon her.

"Well your not exactly a child anymore are you?" he commented kindly. Cassie shook her head, the end of her ponytail hitting Booth shoulder as she clung tightly to his hand. He placed his arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle squezze.

"And who might you be sir?" the judge asked Booth. Booth stood quickly.

"I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth your honor. Dr. Brennan is my partner," he explained.

"Normally these proceeding are closed Agent Booth, but since you seem to be so important to Miss Brennan and Dr. Brennan is your partner I'll allow it," Judge Wilkinson told him. Booth nodded and sat back down beside Cassie.

"Now, today we're here to determine whether or not Miss Brennan should be placed with her mother or stay with her sister for the remainder of the trial are we not?"

"Yes your honor," both attorneys intoned.

"Alright well from the records provided it seems the Cassandra is doing very well with her sister. Why should she be removed?"

"Your honor," the opposing attorney Benjamin Lawrence began. "Mrs. Rayne has been separated from her daughter for 11 years. We believe that if she was to be placed with her for the remainder of the trial then if the outcome favors us it isn't such a big adjustment.

"Cocky," Booth heard Cassie mutter under her breath. He squeezed her shoulders once more and continued to watch the lawyers.

"That may be so, but Cassie is already living with her sister. She has friends and school and close ties already formed. Would it not be better to let her stay with her sister?" Michael argued.

"Alright, I agree with Mr. Warren. Cassandra is already with her sister and there is no evidence which suggests that she needs to be taken away from her. I rule that for the remainder of these proceedings Cassandra Brennan shall stay with her sister Temperance Brennan."

"Then your honor," Lawrence said jumping up again. "We would like to request visitation. Mrs. Rayne hasn't seen her daughter in 11 years. She wants to spend time with her and get to know her again."

"Very well, we'll address the custody issue on Friday morning of next week. Between now and then I order that Mrs. Rayne be able to visit her daughter Tuesday from three to six. Is that all?" Both lawyers began to nod when Michael was stopped by a tap on his shoulder. Turning to look at a suddenly paler Cassie she whispered something quickly in his ear.

"Your honor, Cassandra would like to request that either Agent Booth or Dr. Brennan be allowed to accompany her to the visitation. She hasn't seen her mother in 11 years as Mr. Lawrence pointed out and the last time she was beaten so severally she was in intensive care and only vaguely remembers her mother telling her she had to go with the CPS worker. She would be more comfortable if one of them could be there," Michael told him. The judge smiled sympathetically at Cassie. He hated custody cases.

"That's fine Mr. Warren. Agent Booth would you accompany Cassandra to her visitation?"

"Yes sir," Booth replied seriously.

"That's settled then. We will reconvene Friday morning at ten," he slammed his gavel and they began to get up. Cassie dared to look up at her mom for the first time. Her hair was shorter than Cassie remembered. The brunette locks were trimmed down to just below her ears. Her eyes, those piercing green, locked with Cassie's for a moment before Cassie hurried over to her sister. Temperance saw her sister watching her mother from across the room and put an arm around her. This was going to be a long week….

How was that? Not to bad I hope. It was shorter than originally planned, but then again I'm adding the Visitation chapter next, followed shortly by the actually custody hearing so I think it balances out…originally I wasn't even going to give Sara the visitation. If you also noticed her name changed from Sara Rider to Sara Rayne. No, that's not a typo, she got married. So not only is Cassie facing returning to her mother, but also to a step father and a step brother. OOO!! As always please review, the faster you do the faster you'll find out how visitation with Mommy dearest went….

-Phoenix

p.s.- when I finish this story I have an idea for a new one...this won't involve Cassie, but it does involve Brennan, Angela, and I at summer camp at the age of like 10 or 11. I had a dream about it last night and it was so good I didn't want to wake up! I was in the middle of a very emotional good bye with a younger Angela and Tempe!


	8. Visitation

Chapter 8: Visitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…Harry Potter…or "Livin on a Prayer" as much as I want too..

Feedback: Yes please!!:) (Ahem..small reminder about being nice. Seriously, I like new ideas and if you tell me about a mistake but I get A BIT dangerous when I get insulted..)

I know you probably remember this from chappie one, but I feel it's good to remind people.

Author's Note: Wow, long time no post? Srry this took forever, it was a toughie to write. I'm not making this note long cause I'm tired and want to sleep..E-mail me if you have any questions. Now on with the Jon Bon Jovi junkies!!lol…(I love "Livin' on a Prayer"!!)

Chapter 8: Visitation

Cassie shifted restlessly in the passenger seat next to Booth. Glancing over he saw her playing with the strap of her purse. He knew she was nervous. Booth looked down at the radio and began to play with the buttons. Cassie glanced his way but soon returned to staring out the window. When he had it were he wanted he clicked play and the music began to fill the car. Grinning Cassie looked back over at him.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks._

_Union's been on strike,_

_He's down on his luck.."_

Booth sang along with the cd, by the time the he reached the chorus Cassie was singing too.

"_Oh, Oh, we're half way there. Oh, Oh, been livin' on a prayer! Take my hand and we'll make it I swear!..." _

Cassie laughed and turned the cd down as the song ended.

"Thanks Booth," she told him giving him her special little half smile.

"Your welcome, Cass. Do you know what she has planned for today?"

"No," Cassie replied biting her lip. "She just said to meet her at her house and we'd go from there."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Booth said pulling on to the street. "What number?"

"312." Searching the sides they quickly found the house. Cassie was starring up at the two story house not really sure she wanted to get out when her door opened and Booth extended his hand to her. While Brennan usually protested such chivalrous actions; Cassie rather enjoyed them. Once they were out of the car the front door opened and Sara and another man came out.

"Cassie!" she exclaimed hurrying down to meet them. "How are you? And your Agent Booth right?" she asked shaking his hand.

"Yes ma'am," he said. Turning to the man beside her,

"This is Ethan, he's my husband. Ethan this is Cassie and Agent Booth." The two men shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you both. Sara can't stop talking about you," he told Cassie. Cassie gave him a weak smile.

"Well I thought we could go out to eat and then maybe go to the mall? Does that sound ok?"

"That's fine with us," Booth replied glancing over at Cassie.

"Alright, you can follow us then," Sara said.

BBBBBbababababababaBBBBBBBB (Haha, two guesses which two couples I'm talkin' about!)

Within minutes they were at a nice little restaurant not far from the mall called "Ryan's".

"I'll have a hamburger with everything. Cassie you wanted the fetticini alfredo right?" Cassie nodded. "And we'll both have sweet tea to drink," Booth added looking at the menu. After the waiter had taken their order there was an awkward silence.

"So Cassie, what school do you go to?" Ethan asked breaking the silence.

"Lakewood Academy," Cassie replied quietly.

"She's really smart," Booth chimed in. "She has a genius IQ or something? She skipped a grade and is still the top of her class!"

"Really?" Sara asked clearly impressed.

"Yeah," Cassie admitted a little flushed.

"What do you want to major in?" Ethan asked.

"Forensic Anthropalogy," Cassie replied. However softly she had spoken did nothing to diminish the challenge in those blue eyes. Booth knew she was waiting for her mother to comment on her career choice and decided a change in subject was in order.

"So…Ethan what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor," he replied somewhat relieved.

"Really? What kind?"

"A surgeon," Sara said proudly. "He's one of the best."

"And what do you do Sara?" Booth asked. Cassie looked up at her mother.

"I'm a nurse," she replied. "At D.C. General."

"Really?" Booth asked shocked. "'I'm surprised I've never seen you there."  
"Do you go there often?" Sara inquired.  
"Well no, but I was there once after I was injured on the job," he said making sure to phrase his words so as to not hurt their case. After that the waiter brought them their meals and the topics were lighter. Once they had finished they headed toward the mall.

"I thought it might be fun to go shopping for a while. We have two hours left," Sara explained. "Where would you like to go first?"

"The bookstore," Cassie and Booth replied in unison. They grinned at each other.

"You Brennan girls can be so predictable sometimes," Booth teased.

"So we like to read, it's not a crime," Cassie defended as they headed toward the bookstore.

"The amount of books you two read should be! I mean come on, you finished that last Harry Potter book in one day!"

"That's because I read faster than you!" Cassie shot back; it had taken Booth two weeks to finish it. They stopped bickering when they entered the book store and Cassie took off for the teen fantasy section first. She immediately began scanning the shelves.

"10…9…8…7…6," Booth began counting down under his breath. "5…4…3…2…1…" Cassie pulled a book off the shelf, scanned the back, and placed it on the floor beside her then started looking again. Sara watched Cassie take another book off the shelf as Ethan went to look at the medical section.

"Does she always do this?" she asked Booth as Cassie scooped up her three books and hurried off to the forensic section.

"Oh yeah, Cassie loves books. I think they go to the book store once a week," he told her as he began glancing in rows for the forensic section. Finding her he grinned when he saw her sitting cross-legged on the floor an anthoropology journal open on her lap and two more added to the stack of books on her left.

"Slow down kid! We want to leave some books in the store," Booth commented. Cassie looked up long enough to give him a replica of the glare that he was given two or three times a day by Bones.

"I left plenty," she replied grinning," I need to have something to get next time." Booth laughed and picked up her books.

"Are you getting any magazines?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if they still had that magazine on Buffy? I wanna give it to Angela, she'll love it," she told him dragging him off to the magazines.

"Here it is," he announced spotting it on the lower shelf.

"Alright, I'm done," she told him adding the magazine to the pile.

"Jeez, Cass, could you pick thicker books?" he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself," she retorted with a cheeky grin.

"Here I'll get them," Sara offered when they reached the register.

"No it's fine, Tempe gave me money for today," Cassie told her searching through her bag.

"I insist, really, I want too," Sara replied taking out her wallet

"Here, Cassie you can pay for these and Sara can pay for these," Booth interrupted handing the journals and magazine to Cassie and the books to Sara. "Good?"

"Yeah," Cassie said rewarding Booth with her special little half smile. After they had paid for their books and tracked down Ethan they went to look at clothes.

"Come on Cass!" Booth called. "You're taking forever!"  
"Just be patient Booth," Cassie called from inside the changing room.

"I was patient, it's been 15 min. since you went in there!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that it doesn't take 15 minutes to try on three outfits!" Booth complained sharing an amused smile with Ethan who chose to sit down the moment the girls had entered the dressing rooms.

"Fine," Cassie exclaimed unlocking the door and storming out with a look that Booth could only describe as "Her sister". "Happy?" The outfit she had on was the perfect combination of elegance and casual. Her shirt was made of silk and dark blue with Japense letters down the right side, there was a thin belt of the same material that tied in back. The shirt ended mid-thigh before revealing dark blue, boot cut jeans and black leather boots.

"Wow Cass, you look great!" Booth told her shocked. Gone was the cute, innocent teen he was used to and in her place was the woman he was sure she would be, funny enough she looked even more like her sister.

"Thanks," Cassie replied blushing. Booth couldn't help but give her his infamous charm smile.

BBBBBBbababababaBBBBBBBBB

Not long after that the girls decided there was time to hit one more store before the day was over. This would, however, require a stop by the restroom to fix hair and make-up that had been removed from the many clothes they had tried on. Sara handed Cassie her purse.

"You can use the hair brush in there if you want I have to go," she said pointing at the nearest stall. Nodding Cassie moved toward the mirror and began looking for the brush. Her hand hit cold, smooth metal. She looked into the bag surprised and brought out a flask. Her blue eyes widened as she looked at the proof that nothing had changed, but she had to react quickly as she heard the lock on the door open. Shoving it in quickly she grabbed the brush beside it and began running it over her auburn locks still wondering how she had been so gullible.

"Are you having fun?" Sara asked.

"Oh, yeah, it was fun," Cassie replied now desperately wishing the day was over. They met the boys outside and as they walked to the next store Booth noticed the change in Cassie's behavior, but chose not to comment on it till they had said good bye.

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?" Booth asked her as they got into the SUV..(Haha, the first time I typed this I typed SVU..LOL. too much Law and Order!)

"I don't know." Booth shrugged and turned the car on. He hummed only to the radio as he waited for Cassie to tell him what was wrong.

"She hasn't changed," Cassie stated abruptly as he moved to change to a cd.

"What do you mean?" Booth asked surprised. The woman he met today seemed nothing like the one who had abandoned her daughter eleven years ago.

"When we were in the restroom she told me I could use the hairbrush in her purse. When I went to get it out I found a flask of alcohol hidden in her purse. She was an alcoholic when I was four, why would she still be drinking if she had changed?" Cassie explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He wanted to believe she had changed, for Cassie's sake.

"Positive." He looked over at her. She was fighting the tears that were filling the ice blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly.

"Stupid," Cassie muttered under her breath as she leaned back against the seat; the unwanted tears streaming down her face. "It was stupid to believe she had actually changed this time."

"No it wasn't Cassie," Booth said taking her hand. "It's natural for you to want her to change. I thought she had."

"I didn't want to leave Tempe, but I wanted to believe she had changed. Then I could get to know her again, ya know?" Cassie said looking up at Booth. She looked so young and broken at that moment that he vowed to help her before she built up walls as high as her sister had; it was taking him forever to break those down as it was.

"I understand, and maybe she can still change," Booth told her optimistically. "Hey, how about we grab so Thai food and pick up a movie?" he asked trying to keep her mind off her mother.

"Yeah," Cassie agreed rewarding him once again with that adorable smile of hers.

"If we hurry we can convince Bones to watch it with us," Booth added smirking at the thought that his next hour would most likely be spent convinceing Bones to watch what ever movie Cassie wanted.

"Can we get Scooby Doo?" Oh boy…

BBBBBBbabababababaBBBBBBB

So what do you think? That took so long to write! It was one of the hardest chappies cause I was already thinking about what was gonna happen in the court scene and I couldn't concentrate on writing this chappie. I think it turned out good. I'm actually very proud of it! Lol. Which is rare..I'm extremely critical of my own work. Cassie did alot of things in that chappie that I would do..the books? Harry Potter? all me...lol. Yeah, I actually bought that book Sat. morning (cough 12:01 cough) and finished it sat. afternoon Anyway that's it I guess…Review!!  
-Phoneix

P.S.- I'll send a hint about the court scene coming next to anyone who can point out all of the things related to Buffy or B/A in this story!! I swear I didn't realize it until I re-read it earlier but there are tons!!


	9. Court pt 2

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own them…I checked.

Feedback: Of course! I live for it!

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took so long! We had trouble with our computer and I had to get it checked out..ugh, I hate my computer…and when I got it back everything I had typed out was gone!!Ah, well, here's the court scene everyone's been waiting for…

P.s.- I know there's a lot of spelling mistakes and such, but I sadly do not have a beta and when I write I tend to fly through so I don't lose my train of thought… (so ignore the the's that are spelled th and such..)

Chapter 9: Court part 2…

Thursday (day before court)

Temperance Brennan awoke to her alarm clock ringing in one ear. Turning over she switched it off. The feeling of dread that had been with her all week came rushing back and her stomach was in knots before she even opened her eyes. Groaning she rolled out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee only to find a fresh pot waiting for her. Looking around she noticed her paperwork organized into neat piles according to case, the dishes from yesterday washed and put away, a glance at where the laundry had been showed that a weeks worth of laundry had been done and put away. She walked into the living room to find Cassie asleep on the couch; one hand clutching a stuffed bear ( a gift from Booth) and the other lay on a copy of her second book. Smiling softly she gently lifted the book off her and placed it on the table. Picking up a blanket from the back of the couch she draped it over Cassie and went back to the kitchen, where from her spot at the table she could watch Cassie sleep. While the doctor in her was analyzing the neatness and order with which Cassie had cleaned and how it was very possible she suffered from some form of OCD, her sister side was thinking how young and innocent she looked sleeping with that stuffed bear that Booth had spent five dollars winning for her at the fair. When she had finished her coffee she turned on one of Cassie's CDs (this one happened to one she had made of her favorite Reba McEntire songs) and went back to her room to get ready.

After she had showered and changed she debated getting Cassie up. Since they had been on break Cassie had been coming to the Jeffersonian with her, however it was obvious Cassie had gotten very little sleep last night. She finally decided to wake her up, it would be irresponsible to leave Cassie home alone with the trial coming up tomorrow.

"Cassie," she whispered shaking her slightly. "It's time to get up." Cassie bolted upright; the bear falling to the floor, blanket pooling in her lap. Her breath was quick and heavy and there was a scared look in her crystal blue eyes.

"It's ok," Temperance whispered gently so she wouldn't scare her further. "You're safe," Cassie's breathing slowed and she realized where she was.

"Mm, bad dream," she muttered sleepily. Rubbing her eyes she moved the blanket off her with the other hand. "Time to go?"

"Not yet," Temperance said with a smile. "You still need to change."

"Kay," Cassie replied moving to go to her room.

BBBBBBBBbabababababaBBBBBBBBBBB

A mocha from Starbucks later they were walking into the Medical-Legal lab of the Jeffersonian. They had barely set foot into Tempe's office before Angela was there.

"Why are you two here? I thought you were taking the day off?" Angela accused Brennan. Cassie smirked but said nothing as she sat down to finish her bagel and white chocolate mocha.

"I am, but I need to finish up some paperwork. We'll be out of her by lunch," Brennan assured her starting up her computer.

"Sweetie taking the day off means not coming in at all!" Angela explained exasperated.

"I know, but I don't want to think about work later," Brennan replied searching through the files on her desk.

"How are you holding up?" Angela asked her quietly. Brennan glanced over to see Cassie listening to her new ipod and working on her own story.

"I'm fine Ange, but I'm worried about Cassie."

"I seriously doubt that your fine, but I'll let Booth drag that out of you later.."

"I don't know what that means?" Brennan told her looking at her quizzically over her screen. Angela sighed.

"Of course you don't. Now about Cassie, what makes you worry about her today more than yesterday?"

"Well she didn't get any sleep last night and when I woke up this morning the laundry was done, my case files sorted, and the dishes washed which could mean she has some form of OCD, but I'm fairly certain that she's beginning to think I don't want her anymore," Brennan finished looking quite depressed.

"Why would she think that?" Angela asked confused. Nothing seemed to have changed between last night and that morning.

"When a foster kid is passed around so often they usually begin to think that no one wants them; even if you've been there a few months you think that the first chance they have they'll get rid of you," Brennan told her softly, recalling her own experiences in the system. "Booth pointed out a few weeks ago that if you tell Cassie she's wrong she doesn't argue, she just accepts that you are better than her. Alex told him that their science teacher picks on her and she just takes it. I don't know how to make it better Ange," Brennan said looking up at her best friend.

"You be there for her. You show her that you DO want her to stay and that you love her," Angela explained close to tears. She gave her friend a hug and waved to Cassie quickly trying to leave before she cried in front of them.

"But how?" Brennan asked herself.

BBBBBBBBbabababababaBBBBBBBBBB

After a quick lunch at the dinner they went to see the new X-files movie, after a long debate at the ticket counter which ended when Cassie asked Brennan if she wanted to find out why Booth called them Scully and Mulder or not? So they sat down and immeadiately Cassie was engrossed in the movie. Personally Tempe saw no similarities between herself and Booth and the fictional partners on the screen. As soon as she told Cassie this however Cassie gave her a list of ten similarities that Tempe couldn't help but agree with. They followed the movies with a trip to the bookstore and then Booth called them and invited them to go to the park with him and Parker.

BBBBBBBBbababababababaBBBBBBBBB

Cassie's POV

That night they stayed up late watching a movie and then went to bed. It wasn't long before Cassie was once again tossing and turning. She sat up quickly breathing a sigh of relief when she realized it was a dream. Her heartrate was sky-high as she turned back over intent on getting a few more hours of sleep. She turned her music up just and little and took a deep breath. She hated nightmares and this one had been particularly awful. She debated going to her sister's room. She knew she would feel better if she did, but she reasoned that she was fifteen and she shouldn't have too. Sighing she brought out her stuffed bear that Booth had given her, Nox. There was one thing she could do, a compromise of sorts that she used to do when she was little and had a nightmare. Her mind made up she grabbed a pillow and a blanket and crept quietly into Tempe's room. She smiled when she saw her sister fast asleep curled into a ball under the covers. Cassie lay the pillow down beside the bed on the same side as her sister and pulled the blanket over her, finally ready to get some sleep.

Brennan's POV

Brennan woke up in the middle of the night with the strange feeling that something was wrong. She rolled over so that she was facing the door. When she did she noticed Cassie fast asleep beside the bed. Smilng she pulled the blanket back over her and went back to sleep.

……….Commercial Break………

I actually did that when I was little..lol.

We will now pause for a short intermission, 1,2,3…alright it's over here's the trial!

P.S.- All my knowledge of family comes from Judging Amy..(Which I haven't seen in probably a year..)

…We're Back….

"All rise," the baliff announced. "The Honorable Judge Richard Wilkinson presiding."

"You may sit down," Judge Wilkinson said as he took his seat. He glanced over at each side: on one side was two pale sisters who were obviously more than a little nervous, on the other was a overly confident attornery and his smug looking client.

"Now, we are here today to determine who shall have sole custody of the minor Cassandra Joy Brennan is that correct?"

"Yes your honor," Both attorney's replied.

"Alright then Mr. Warren. You may begin."

"Your honor we would like to call Dr. Camille Sarroyan to the stand," Micheal said standing. Cam came down the aisle where the whole team was sitting and went to the witness stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," Cam replied removing her hand from the Bible and taking her seat.

"Dr. Sarroyan, what is your opinion of Dr. Brennan as her employer?"

"Dr. Brennan is a talented and dedicated anthropologist," Cam replied confidently. Tempe sent a smile her way.

"What do you think of her relationship with Cassie?"  
"I think they have a great relationship. Cassie is one of maybe three people who can get Dr. Brennan to talk when something is bothering her. They have similar interests and since Cassie has been with her Dr. Brennan spends less time at the lab."

"Wouldn't that affect her work?"

"Not in the least. Dr. Brennan is known for keeping all hours, most of which used to be spent at the lab. Now she leaves everday at 2:45 to pick up Cassie from school then they come back and stay till five, no later than six."

"Does Cassie like coming to the lab?" Michael questioned.

"Yes, she wants to follow in her sister's footsteps as an anthropologist," Cam explained, "If Cassie has soccer or wants to get out one of us will take her. Usually Miss Montenegro or Agent Booth will do something with her once a week. Other times, when Agent Booth has his son Parker, he'll take them out to eat or something."

"So Cassie doesn't have to stay at the lab if she doesn't want too?"  
"No."

"Thank you Dr. Sarroyan," Michael said triumphantly.

BBBBbabaBBBB

"Miss Montenegro," Michael began as he paced in front of the witness stand. "How long have you known Dr. Brennan?"

"I've known Bren since college," Angela replied glancing nervously at Tempe who sent her an encouraging smile.

"So it would be safe to say you're her best friend?"

"Yes."

"If you could I would like you to tell us about Dr. Brennan's relationship with her sister, from your point of view."

"Well, Bren and Cass have a great relationship. They both care a lot for other people and they genuinely want to help. They look out for each other."

"How so?" Angela sent an apologetic glance at Cassie.

"Well, once, Cassie got this phone call from the brother of the guy that raped her. He was going on and on about how it was her fault his brother was in jail. When Brennan found out about it her and Booth went over there and talked to him. They bought Cassie a new phone and when he started leaving threatening notes on their door they moved. Bren took the week off and took Cassie to visit their brother Russ. When they got back it was like it had never happened. Bren said that she just knew that they needed a week away and that going to see Russ for the first time would help."

BBBBbabaBBBB

"Agent Booth, how long have you been partners with Dr. Brennan?"

"Almost two years," Booth replied thinking how it felt like much longer.

"In that time you've come to know a lot about Dr. Brennan correct?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Several people have commented on your relationship with Cassie, would you say you are close with her as well?"

"I would," Booth replied sending Cassie a confident smile which she returned.

"How close would you say you are to your partner's sister?"

"I describe it almost like brother and sister," Booth said after a moment of consideration.

"Why would you describe it as such?" Michael asked.

"Well, I care a lot for Cassie. She's almost like a mini version of her sister. Both have been through so much and they both still feel the need to help people. Dr. Brennan is very independent part of that is her, part of that is how she was treated. Maybe I feel like helping Cassie is helping her as well," Booth responded honestly. Cassie and Angela grinned knowingly at each other. He was so busted!

BBBBbababaBBBB

"Dr. Brennan can you tell us a little bit about your own experience in foster care?"

"Well, when my parents and brother left they sent me to live with one family after the other. You don't usually stay in one place too long."

"Did this affect you in anyway?"

"It makes you feel like no one wants you," Brennan replied.

"When Cassie first came did she have trouble adjusting? Had her experiences affected her in anyway?"

"Of course they had, she hadn't spoken in over a month," Brennan recalled. "The first person she spoke to was Booth's son Parker."

"Anything else?" Michael prodded giving her a meaningful look. Brennan glanced at Cassie who nodded her approval.

"Weel, she had nightmares almost every night for the first two weeks. It's gotten better but she still gets then every once in a while."

"She has physical reminders too?"

"Yes, scars along her back and shoulders where she had been beaten with a belt," Brennan reluctantly informed him. The squints looked from Brennan to Cassie in shock, Booth gave Cassie's shoulders a gently squeeze.

"Can you relate to this Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, I have a scar on my wrist where one of the other foster kids tired to attack me," Brennan admitted holding out her wrist. Booth's grip tightened on Cassie's shoulders.

BBBBBbababaBBBB

"We've heard from many witnesses today about how both parties are more than capable of providing Cassandra with an adequate home, but I always like to get the child's opinion. So if you could please come up here Miss Brennan?" the judge asked giving her a pleasant smile as she took her oath and sat down.

"I would like for you to tell me you best memory of your mother," he told her kindly.

"Well…When I was three she took me shopping with her. We went to a lot of stores and she got several outfits and I even got a new dress. Then she took me to get ice cream," Cassie recalled smiling slightly.

"They had one of those machines with the little figurines in them for a quarter at the ice cream place. It had little monkeys in it so she gave me a quarter and I ran over to the machine. I got a little monkey sitting crosslegged with his hands over his ears."

"Could you tell me who _you_ think you should live with?"

"Tempe."

"Why?" the judge asked, generally the kids wanted to go with their parents.

"Because I know no matter what she will always be my big sister. She will always look out for me and I feel safe with her. I've had five mothers in the past 11 years. All of them left, even my own."

"I see," Judge Wilkinson replied. "I'll go review the case in my chambers. You'll have my decision in an hour." The gavel slammed and everyone got up. Cassie ran over and threw her arms around her sister.

"I love you," Cassie whispered softly. Temperance tightened her hold.

"I love you too Cass," she whispered back.

BBBBbababaBBBB

Well, that seems like a good place to stop!

Grins evily.

Ha!Ha! Like I'd actually be that mean!

-Phoenix ( look down)

Everyone returned to the court room and anxiously awaited the judge's decision. The two attorneys were fiddling with their papers and Booth was turning his poker chip over and over in his hand. The judge entered.

"This had been a long case. I want to say I appreciate the fact that both parties seem to have the best interests of the child at heart. That being said I hereby award that the sole custody of the one Cassandra Joy Brennan to her sister Dr. Temperance Brennan."

BBBBbababaBBBB

Better? This is the real end of the chappie. I segemented the trial to the witnesses I thought I did the best on so things whould go quicker. I also believe it is time to get B/B together don't you? That's coming next chappie!! Angela and Cassie have several tricks up their sleeves as yet unseen! Well, review!! It makes me write faster!

-Phoenix

p.s.- go check out my new one shot "Reba's So Good Together" and if you like Harry Potter I posted my first ever HP fic of that up too!

RaNdOm MoMeNt: Have you ever read a book or listened to a song that you subconsciously imitated afterwards?

Ex- I will read a HP book and start talking in a Brittish accent…weird.

If you have tell me about it! I love to hear from you guys and it's really fun to have you answear a question. I think I might do this every chapter.


	10. Let's Get the Ball Rolling

Disclaimer: (Checks credits of show) Nope, still not mine..but I swear I'll get them or die trying!

Feedback: Is a must, you have no idea how inspired I get to write when I get good reviews!

Author's note: Whew, it's been a long week! (I'm putting off doing my homework for this)…lol. I felt really good about finally getting that last chappie up and after all the good reviews it got I was inspired to get this next one up too! It's not very long cause I'm still not sure yet on some details of how I'm getting B/B together…though it will be soon! This chappie will just be Angela and Cassie cause I'm exhausted mentally and physically...(My bf is pushing me to have the second chapter of my book ready for her by Sunday..I swear she's worse than Bones' publisher…) So I have that to do and research for it, homework, my little sister's soccer game, planning to get together with my other BF to have a sleepover and hang out since I haven't seen her in ages! (Dang it! Why did she have to switch schools!?) and allergies my just be the death of me yet…if Latin doesn't kill me off first!..lol. Thanks for letting me rant, now here's the part you really wanted to read…

Chapter 10: Let's Get the Ball Rolling…

Angela was the first to react after the congradulations were over.

"Alright, celebration at Jack's! Bring food, bring music, and maybe stuff to last the night cause I'm not letting anyone leave till we've had enough fun to make up for this awful week!" Angela announced.

"Alright," Cam agreed and Cassie nodded in excitement. Angela took the youngest Brennan by the hand.

"Bren, if you want your sister back your going to have to show up…that goes for you too Booth! Be there or I'll take your SUV hostage!" Angela said dragging Cassie toward the doors. Helpless Cassie could only giggle and wave as she disappeared with Angela. Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

"Well I guess we have to go now," he told her grinning. "I'm not about to let her touch my SUV!"

BBBBBBbababaBBBBBBB

"Alright Cass, what's the plan?" Angela asked as she turned left into the parking lot of the mall.

"We need music, and games, and food, and lots of alcohol for those of us over twenty-one!" Cassie said grinning uncontrollably. The look on Tempe and Booth's faces had been priceless.

"First music," Angela began as they sped into the shopping center. "I'll get the new stuff, you hit country and classic rock…then we'll met in the middle to pick up a couple of Disney CD's."

"Disney?" Cassie asked going to the next aisle to look at the country section.

"Yeah, I found this game were you make everyone choose a Disney song and they have to split into teams of three. Then all of the teams take turns singing and acting out their songs. Like you would sing and then Booth and Bren would act out the song, then you switch it to Booth sings and you and Bren act it out and so on.." Angela explained with a mischievious grin. "I expect you to use those pretty blue eyes to the fullest tonight," she informed her.

"Oh don't worry," Cassie retaliated with a matching grin. "Their puddy in my hands."

"What have you got so far?" Angela asked glancing at her own selection.

"Reba, of course; Faith Hill; Tim McGraw; Garth Brooks; Rascal Flatts; Martina McBride; Brad Pasily; Kenny Chesney; Toby Keith …" Cassie read off. "I think country's covered. Moving on to the classic rock…Jon Bon Jovi; Foreigner, cause you know how "Hot Blooded" affects them…; uh, Hinder, cause I love "Lips of an Angel"; anything else you think we might need?"

"Nah, I think we have enough music for now…but," Angela looked at Cassie in excitement. "What about a Karioke machine?"

"Bren and Booth would kill us," Cassie said grinning, "Hodgins will too…let's do it!"

Angela grabbed the box and they head over to the check out counter.

"Now games…" Cassie said as they headed out of the music store. "We have to get some games for the boys..oh, how about Guitar Hero? I bet everyone would love that!"

"Yeah, all three… or is it four now?"

"Five. The orginal, the second, the eighties, the legends, and Aerosmith," Cassie listed. "Wow, I didn't realize there was that many."

"I say we get them all," Angela suggested. Cassie shrugged.

"Should be fun," she replied. "Then you'll have to pick out the drinking games, which for me will be the 'drink-Dr.Pepper-games," Cassie said laughing.

"Ah, you can keep us from doing anything stupid," Angela responded knowingly as they went into the games store. "Though I think we should stick to classics like "I never."

"Yeah," Cassie agreed.

"What about food?"

"Junk food!" Cassie exclaimed excited. Laughing they picked up take out from every food place in the food court and carried their numerous bags out to the car.

"Operation Semperance is a-go!" Cassie proclaimed happily as they drove away. Laughing the two girls turned on the radio and began to sing along, not really caring that everyone was staring.

Ah, so how was that? Not too bad considering how tired I am. Why do I always get inspired to write when I'm exhausted? I mean really. I barely get in bed or get relaxed and I get an inspiration and I write or type till my hands cramp up and my legs are sore from not moving in hours. Ah well, I guess I'll live with it if I get some more reviews!! (Goes a long way toward making that pain and exhaustion go away!)lol.

-Phoenix

RaNdOm MoMeNt- Have you ever been watching a tv show where someone gains something new or loses one of their senses and felt like you should have too when it was over?

Ex- I was watching the BTVS epi where she gains the ability to read ppls minds (" Earshot") and I felt kinda off for like an hour afterwards, like I should have the ability to read ppls minds and I didn't so I was kinda in a haze….OR when I watched the BTVS epi. "Hush" and felt like no one should be able to talk? It's a strange sensation….


	11. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Hey ppl. I don't own them..do you have to rub it in? (sobs) I don't own "Standing Outside the Fire" either..Garth Brooks does…sigh, could this day get any worse??

Feedback: PEASEE!!(Holds cute adorable one year old up to bat blue eyes..) (Come on who can resist that face??) ..yes I do believe I suffer from mood swings…crying to pleading in two seconds flat…lol.

Author's not: I HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST IT! I swear something has snapped.I need to be medicated!! I mean, come on, who in their right mind would work on not two, not three, not four, but FIVE stories at once??WHO?? Ahhhh!! Alright so here are the beginnings of the operation Semperance..or the second pt. of operation Semperance…

Chapter 11: Let the games begin…

Brennan and Booth walked up the steps to Hodgins huge mansion.

"Wow," Booth said in awe.

"Yeah," Brennan said ringing the door bell. Angela opened the door and grinned.

"Finally! Everyone's here…Cassie's setting up," she told them taking each by the hand and psysically dragging them inside.

"Setting up what?' Booth asked suspiciously.

"Oh, the games…" Angela told him trailing off with an evil grin. "THEIR HERE!!" she yelled as she drug both of them into the living room.

"Jeez Angela," Hodgins said looking up from the PS2 game he was playing with Zack. "Do you have to yell?"

"Yes. Everything ready Cass?" she said turning to Brennan's younger sister.

"Just about…" Cassie replied not turning around as she inserted one cord into the back of what could be a cd player of sorts. "Insert cord b into slot g.." she mumbled as she read the instructions.

"Alright," Angela said losing some of her excitement. "Well just start with the food, come on.." she said once again dragging Booth and Brennan into another room where Cam was pouring chips into a bowl. "Help with the food, don't come in till I say we're ready," she ordered leaving before they could respond.

"So..need some help Cam?" Booth asked turning to the surprised doctor.

BBBBBBbababaBBBBB

"What's taking so long?" Brennan called from inside the kitchen. They had been locked in the kitchen for an hour now.

"Patience!" Cassie yelled back. "The karaoke machine is harder to hook up than we thought!'

"You didn't!" Brennan exclaimed horror etched on her face.

"Of course we did!" Cassie said entering the kitchen with a innocent smile. "Hey Booth."

"Didn't what?" Booth asked looking over at Brennan.

"They bought a karaoke machine!" Brennan exclaimed in horror. Booth's smile fell.

"NO!" he yelled letting his head fall to the counter dramatically.

"Very funny," Cassie told him sarcastically," but you still have to sing…even if you do give yourself a concusion." Booth's only reply was to moan.

"Come on," Brennan said pulling at her partner's t-shirt. "If I have to sing you have too."

"That's different Bones," Booth complained as they moved back into the living room. "You CAN sing…"

"I can't," Zack offered helpfully. Booth rolled his eyes while Angela, Hodgins, and Cassie laughed quietly.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Hodgins asked looking at the group.

"No, not yet," Angela admonished. "We have to lay down some ground rules first."

"Yeah, the first thing is that Angela and I have decided that everyone has to sing at least two songs," Cassie told them ignoring Booth's groan. "The first song you have to sing is one that Angela and I picked out for you to sing…"

"The other can be your choice," Angela finished for her. Cassie smiled wickedly.

"So have fun…" She instructed them.

"Here are the song choices," Angela said handing them homemade lyric books. "Cassie and I will tell you which song you sing right before it's your turn."

"We knew that everyone would be fighting over who got to sing first so we decided to draw the order from here," Cassie explained showing them the small bowl with scraps of paper with a grin that clearly said she knew that everyone would REALLY be fighting to be last. "Everyone's name is in here twice. You go in the order I draw you…"

"The only exception is if we draw you twice," Angela picked up. "Then we'll put your name back and draw again."

"Everyone understand?" Cassie inquired quickly. "Yes, ok," she reached into the bowl and fished out a piece of paper. "Hmmmm, weird," she commented handing it to Angela.

"Cassie's first," Angela proclaimed as Booth shot her a 'ha-ha' look.

"Booth's next," Cassie announced shooting him the same look as his shoulders fell.

"Cam your after Booth," Angela told her boss scribbling her name after Booths on the list. Cam grimaced but said nothing.

"Ah, Ange your after Cam," Cassie said grinning at the artist.

"Not a bad spot," Angela replied reaching for another name. "Bren, your after me."

"Then Zack," Cassie replied taking out the next piece of paper.

"Which leaves Jack to finish out round one," Angela said writing down his name and throwing the pen on the table.

"We'll draw round two after round one…"Cassie told them. "Alright Ange, tell me what you picked?"

"A classic in so many ways…"Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks," Angela told her with a grin. _They were devious._ Angela started the cd and Cassie glanced over the words before tossing the book away. She already knew this song by heart. She took a deep breath and began…

"We call them cool  
Those hearts that have no scars to show  
The ones that never do let go  
And risk the tables being turned

We call them fools  
Who have to dance within the flame  
Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
That always comes with getting burned.

But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire  
'Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire,"

Cassie sang her voice rising and falling with the rhythm of the music. Echoing around the big room and falling on awed ears. She closed her eyes singing the verses with such conviction…

"We call them strong  
Those who can face this world alone  
Who seem to get by on their own  
Those who will never take the fall

We call them weak  
Who are unable to resist  
The slightest chance love might exist  
And for that forsake it all,"

Booth and Brennan shifted slightly in their seats. Cassie smiled sweetly and began the next verse. Her eyes no longer holding the childish amusement that had been there when they had drawn names; instead it had been replaced with a simple understanding.

"They're so hell-bent on giving ,walking a wire  
Convinced it's not living if you stand outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire,"

She looked down at her sister; face flushed, breath quick as she poured out her heart into singing the lyrics.

"There's this love that is burning  
Deep in my soul  
Constantly yearning to get out of control  
Wanting to fly higher and higher  
I can't abide  
Standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire

Standing outside the fire  
Standing outside the fire  
Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
If you're standing outside the fire…"

Cassie finished softly. Everyone cheered and brought Booth and Brennan out of their trances as they started clapping too. Wondering if Angela and Cassie had set this up?

BBBBBBbababaBBBBB

Well that's the end of that chappie! I hope you like it! I love the song "Standing Outside the Fire" by Garth Brooks and I thought it described them wonderfully. I can't believe how fast I'm updating this…guess I'm trying to make up for lost time…we're shooting for 110 reviews ppls!! It'll make me ecstatic!! I also need a little help with song selection! I'm having trouble coming up with ones for Zack, Hodgins, and Cam…though any suggestions for the others are most certainly welcome too!! I can't wait to hear what you think!! Love you guys lots!!

-Phoenix

rAnDoM mOmEnT- Have you ever gotten a song stuck in your head that

Annoys you to death

You don't like

Can only remember part of

And can't remember the name of or where it's from?

Mine is that one song from Freaky Friday (it took me a while but I remembered where it was from!) The one that goes..  
"Don't wanna grow up. I wanna get out, hey, take me away. I wanna shout out, hey, take me away!"

L8TER…gotta go conspire with my BFF Chris..our plan for world domination is in its final stages!!


	12. George Says It All

Disclaimer: See chapter one…I don't own "Don't tell me your not in love " either, George Strait does…

Feedback: Yes please!!

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this up! You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to pick a song that applied to B/B and sounded like something Booth would say/sing…HARD WORK! On top of that our computer had to be fixed AGAIN, I say we just take it back to dell and demand a new one! Here's the story…(dang, I'm still not sure about this song, but I couldn't put it off any longer…)

Chapter 12: George Says It All

The group clapped and Booth and Hodgins let out whistles for Cassie's excellent performance. She grinned and bowed dramatically before skipping delightedly over to Booth.

"Your turn," she told him in a sing-song voice pulling him to his feet. Booth groaned.

"Come on, this really isn't fair. Not everyone has an angel's voice Cas," he complained as Angela handed him the lyrics to his song. He eyed them carefully. "You've got to be kidding?" he asked looking at them incredulously.

"Nope, that's your song. Now sing your heart out Stud muffin," Angela commanded him handing him the mike. Booth took the mike and muttered under his breath, but he nodded at Cassie to start the music. She shared a grin with Angela as she hit play. The opening bars filled the room and suddenly Cam and Hodgins were grinning right along with them. Brennan was thankful to see she wasn't the only person who didn't know what was so funny; Zach looked as confused as she did.

"I know you're ready you show all the signs  
Your eyes sparkle oh how they shine  
But you keep saying you can't take another heartache  
The way you hold me the way that you move  
Your feelings keep showing through  
You can't hide it it's written all over your face

Don't tell me you're not in love  
When your heart beats like it does  
Your trembling body tells on you  
Each time we touch  
You can tell me you're afraid  
I am too and that's okay  
I got eyes I can see  
Baby don't tell me you're not in love"

Booth smiled at Bones as she stared at him with wide blue eyes. He could see the blush creeping up her cheeks and he didn't think she had ever looked more beautiful. He took a quick breath as he began the next verse.

"Sweet love songs bring you to tears  
Come on baby don't hide your fear  
Let your lips say what your heart already knows  
Your denial is last thing to fall  
The only brick left holding the wall  
Don't hold back speak with your heart and your soul

Don't tell me you're not in love  
When your heart beats like it does  
Your trembling body tells on you  
Each time we touch  
You can tell me you're afraid  
I am too and that's okay  
I got eyes I can see…"

Booth let out a breath and looked at Bones. She seemed sort of dazed, like she wasn't sure how to respond. He loved it when he made her make that face. Heck, he loved her. Anything she did, said, was amazing to him... Yeah, he had it bad.

Cassie and Angela's grins broadened.

"I knew this would work," Cassie whispered to Angela. The artists grinned at eachother.

--

Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I love George Strait! He rocks! I haven't actually heard this song, but I know his songs are amazing and I found it late last night. The lyrics seem to fit to me so I put that in. The songs will go pretty much like this with maybe one chapter in between them with no songs and just the character's thoughts. Nothings set in stone though, I tend to change my mind A LOT. I swear I go through two or three drafts of a chapter before posting. I hope you enjoyed this and I really need some feedback on future songs!! The first round will be love songs that apply strictly to Bones and Booth. I have yet to decide on the second set, but I need songs that Cam, Zach, Hodgins, and Angela can sing that apply to Bones and Booth. It would be really good if the song actually applies to that persons relationship with B/B. Thanks so much. As always review!!Ciao.

-Phoenix

RaNdOm MoMeNt: Have you ever been reading fanfiction in one fandom(say Bones) and then tried to write fanfiction for another(say House) and found you get this weird disoriented feeling? Like you've just woken up, or you took medicine that makes you sleepy?


	13. Reba Rocks

Disclaimer: I think you people realize by now it's not mine..sobs.

Feedback: Yes please!!! I love it!!!

Author's Note: BLAME JESSICA! I swear I started this new story…not a fanfic, one all my own idea….and I let my bf Jessica read it. At the time it was only the first half of the first chappie. She fell in love with it! So she was like you have to write more..I wrote more and she read it and was like I need more and so I wrote more and she read more…let's just say it was a vicious cycle. I told Jessica today that her "Wyvern's Court"(working title) would have to wait a day so I could write this next chappie. I'm so sorry it took this long, but again, BLAME JESSICA! LOL. (Or Christian, she made me write like 4 new House fics and I only have like a paragraph of each done…one's posted if you wanna check it out tho..it's Hameron! "I Ain't No Quitter"…)

Chapter 12: Cam's Song

Cam smiled and took the mike from Booth.

"My turn," she said looking down at the lyrics to her song. She laughed softly and smiled at Cassie and Angela who were grinning wildly. The plan was flawless. "Ready?" Cam asked. Cassie nodded and pushed play.

"It's a dangerous world we live in  
Crime is everywhere  
There's always some sad story going down

You can read it in the paper  
You can see it on the air  
It's an evil epidemic going round" Cam had a fairly decent voice to everyone's surprise. Although no one seemed surprised that it was a Reba McEntire song, Cassie truly was obsessed, though it didn't seem to be following the pattern. So far there had been nothing but love songs…

"But nobody seems to notice  
The saddest crime of all  
Oh just how many times a day  
Someone takes their love away  
And the national statistics  
Never put it in the chart  
But every second someone breaks a heart," Booth sneaked a peak at Brennan who was listening intently to the words. He had seen people break her heart before, he vowed that before the night was over he would tell her how he truly felt.

"There's a woman out there somewhere  
Who feels she lost her life  
But her man just shot her world down  
And it hurts

There's a guy who just got taken  
And it cuts him like a knife  
Some girl stole his heart and left him  
Without a world

They don't call it a crime of passion  
But it kills you just the same  
It's murder when a true love dies  
Right before your very eyes

And as soon as one is over  
Another one will start  
Every second someone breaks  
Every second someone breaks a heart," Cassie studied Tempe and Booth carefully. The emotions flitting across the pair's faces was amazing to watch. They really seemed to be soaking in the lyrics. The turning point in the songs had been reached and she wanted to make sure that her plan was truly as flawless as she thought. You _never_ knew with those two.

"If you've got someone who loves you  
Be careful all the time  
Do you know where your love is tonight  
Cause there's always someone trying  
To find the perfect crime  
And you never know just when  
They'll strike

So you better watch your woman  
And you better watch your man  
Cause no one's safe when love's at stake  
Anybody's heart can break

And the next time that it happens  
You're not the losing part  
Every second someone breaks a heart  
Every second someone breaks a heart  
Every second someone breaks a heart…" Cam finished with a grin and handed the microphone to Angela. Everyone clapped as she snuck a peak at the two partners who sat in awe of the song. The lyrics were literally put in their language.

"Wow," Booth said finally. "I didn't know you could sing Cam."

"My mother made me take voice lessons," Cam replied with a shrug. Angela smiled as Brennan sent Cassie a suspicious look. Cassie smiled innocently, but handed Angela the next sheet of lyrics. Angela looked them over and grinned. They would be making out before the final chorus…

So that's it for this chappie. As you MAY have guessed I'm a huge country music fan so almost all of these songs will be country. I have an idea for Angela's song so I'm going to try and have that chappie done for tomorrow. Even if I have to physically restrain and gag Jessica who STOLE my laptop today during study hall! I will have my revenge you little thief!! (Chases Jessie down hall waving thick manuscript.)

-Phoenix


	14. Phase 3

Disclaimer: Hmm…maybe if I legally change my name…na, to suspicious..both songs belong to Shania Twain..not me.

Author's Note: It's done!...maybe. I finally have the next two chappies done and I think this is a good place to end the story, but if you want I'll continue. (I do have a couple of ideas for a ..wedding, kid..etc.) so let me know what ya think!?

Chapter 13:(or is it 14 now?) Phase 3

Cassie studied Booth and Tempe from her seat. If she pushed too hard then they would freak out and everything would be ruined: if she didn't push hard enough they may never give the relationship a try. She bit her lip and looked over at Angela. Ange nodded and Cassie stood up quickly.

"Who's hungry?" she asked. The boy's hands all flew into the air. Rolling her eyes she stifled a laugh as she ran into the kitchen. When she returned she was carrying bagas of take-out and chips and her other arm was full with plates and bowls precariously balanced and about to fall. Booth and Hodgins both sprang up to help her and once relieved of her first load Cassie dashed back into the kitchen to return with silverware, cups, and sodas, Angela following with napkins and ice.

"How many places did you go?" Brennan asked eyeing the spread with wide blue eyes.

"We went to the food court," Cassie explained piling food onto her plate.

"Something from everywhere," Angela added grabbing soda.

"I's gweat," Booth told them mouth stuffed with chips. Brennan hit his arm.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded playfully. Booth rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Better?" he inquired.

"Much."

"Old married couple," Cassie coughed under her breath causing everyone to laugh and Booth and Brennan to glare. Cassie whispered something to Angela and Angela laughed nodding in agreement. Booth looked at them curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Cassie replied quickly stuffing a piece of sesame chicken into her mouth.

"We were discussing song selections," Angela began. "We were trying to figure out if we should put you through the torture of a third?" She teased.

"NO!" Booth exclaimed. "I refuse!"

"Why? Your not half bad," Cassie pleaded Booth stubbornly shook his head.

"No, I will not sing another song," Cassie pouted. "That won't work," he said closing his eyes.

"Fine," she huffed and he opened his eyes again. "Spoil my fun."

"Alright we won't do a third song," Angela agreed sighing.

"Good," Hodgins said relieved. Zack nodded his approval. Cassie, who had always been a fast eater, pushed away her empty plate and pulled her sketch book from the bag of stuff Tempe had brought for her. Flipping several pages she finally found a blank one and pulled out a pencil and began; her strokes were measured , but fluid as the picture began to form rapidly. Angela peaked over her shoulder at her picture and grinned. Booth stood up and tried to catch a glimpse of what she was drawing. Cassie pulled the book to her chest.

"Not yet," she instructed him. Booth sat down and mock "glared" at her as he finished off his food.

"Are we ready to finish our songs?" Angela asked.

"Yes," Cassie replied closing the blue leather book.

"If we must," Brennan said placing her empty plate on the table. Cassie and Angel looked at each other and grinned.

"We must!" the said in unison. Angela took the abandoned microphone and Cassie started the cd.

"Kiss me all over is all I can say  
I've waited a lifetime to feel this way  
You leave me breathless  
And out of my mind.  
I'm just so helpless  
So baby be kind

I lost my heart  
When I found you  
Yeah, it feels so good  
To lose  
I lost my heart  
When I found you.  
I lost my heart to you

You touched me in places  
Deep in my heart  
Imagination runs wild in the dark  
Babe, I surrender  
Only to you.  
I can't remember  
How it feels to be blue

I lost my heart  
When I found you  
Yeah, it feels so good  
To lose  
I lost my heart  
When I found you  
I lost my heart to you

You leave me breathless  
And out of my mind  
I'm just so helpless  
So baby be kind

I lost my heart  
When I found you.  
Yeah, it feels so good  
To lose  
I lost my heart  
When I found you  
I lost my heart to you"

Booth squirmed uncomfortable in his seat. He could take a hint. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what those two were trying to do. He looked over at Bones.

Brennan shifted nervously in her seat. All these songs were hitting a little to close to home. She had been trying, and failing, for quite some time to ignore her feelings for Booth, but it was becoming harder and harder. She glanced over and found him staring at her. She looked away quickly, that matching spark in 'his' eye was getting harder to ignore too.

Cassie grinned at her and handed her the lyrics to her song. She took the offered microphone and looked at her song. _Just great._ She nodded to Cassie who hit play.

"I was into bein' out on my own  
I could take love or leave it alone  
That's how you get when you're hurt to the bone  
One too many times  
I had this heart of mine locked away  
I kept my guard up night an' day  
I had enough of the games they play Out there on the line...  
It was the crime of the century  
You played Robin Hood an' rescued me  
Ali Baba an' the Forty Thieves  
Ain't got nothin' on you  
You came on like Jesse James  
You stole my heart like you were robbin' trains  
I'm gonna lock you up for life with me  
It was the crime of the century

You stacked the deck, you didn't gamble at all  
You knew exactly how the cards would fall  
You bet your heart, but as I recall  
I didn't even stand a chance  
I bet you had an ace up your sleeve  
An' here I thought that you were so naive  
You took my hand an' made me believe  
In love an' real romance...

It was the crime of the century  
You played Robin Hood an' rescued me  
Ali Baba an' the Forty Thieves  
Ain't got nothin' on you  
You came on like Jesse James  
You stole my heart like you were robbin' trains  
I'm gonna lock you up for life with me  
It was the crime of the century

An' if I live to be a hundred an' one  
Honey, don'cha think that it would be fun  
To do it all over again...

It was the crime of the century  
You played Robin Hood an' rescued me  
Ali Baba an' the Forty Thieves  
Ain't got nothin' on you  
You came on like Jesse James  
You stole my heart like you were robbin' trains  
I'm gonna lock you up for life with me  
It was the crime of the century

I'm gonna lock you up and throw away the key  
It was the crime of the century  
It was love in the third degree  
It was the crime of the century"

She sat back down next to Booth more than a little breathless and slightly flushed. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Can I talk to you?" Brennan nodded and they left the room. Cassie's eyes never left them and both her and Angela jumped up to follow them. The rest realizing that this was it hurried after them.

So there we go. I'm not going to do Zach or Hodgins songs cause it was hard enough to pick these! The next chappie is the one everyone has been waiting for! R and R!

-Phoenix


	15. The Talk

Disclaimer: Nope…still nothing.

Author's note: Well here it is! YOU decided if this is the end or not…

Chapter 15: The talk

Booth led Brennan down the hallway and into the first room he came to. Once they were inside they awkwardly stood there.

"I…I like you," Booth began nervously not meeting her eyes. "In a very un-partner like way. It's beginning to get unbareable because everytime I'm near you I want to kiss you, and every night your all I dream about," he looked up so that his brown eyes met her blue ones. "Temperance, I think I'm in love with you." Brennan smiled and layed a hand on his arm.

"Seeley, I think I'm in love with you too," she admitted softly.

------------

Outside Cassie shushed Zach and Hodgins who were fighting for a better position near the door.

"Shut-up, I can barely hear them!" she complained. Cassie pressed the listening device harder against the door.

"_Temperance, I think I'm in love with you," Booth said. _Cassie grinned.

"He said he loves her!" she whispered excitedly. Angela muffled her squeal with her hands.

"_Seeley, I think I'm in love with you too."_

"HA! She admitted she's in love with him too!" Cassie whispered to them grinning like crazy.

-----------

"But what about your line?" she asked nervously. Booth shrugged.

"What line?" he asked feigning innocence. Brennan grinned. Booth leaned toward her, making sure she knew what he was doing and giving her plenty of time to pull away. Brennan put her arms around his neck and pulled him down the rest of the way. Their lips crashed together with the pent up passion that had been denied to them for so long. Neither one could remember a kiss that had been better. Feeling a bit light headed they pulled back.

"Wow," Booth said.

"Exactly," Brennan agreed. Smiling she leaned up and kissed him again.

________

The end. (4 now..I really like this story)

So how didja like it? I felt really bad for not having this up sooner, but it was a tough scene. Review and tell me if I should continue!?!


	16. Sequel

Hey! I just wanted those who have this story tagged in their alerts to know that the sequel is now up! "Love, Pain, and the Whole Crazy Thing"! Thanks so much!

Phoenix


End file.
